<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Sick by Starklyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375378">You're Sick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starklyy/pseuds/Starklyy'>Starklyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Incest, M/M, Sickfic, Starkercest Bingo 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starklyy/pseuds/Starklyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is sick and Peter looks after him</p><p>Writen for the starkercest bingo 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Starkercest Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're Sick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Friday, open please."</p><p>Peter entered the bedroom to see the bed unmade, tissues strewn across the floor, and his father, Tony Stark, attempting to climb out the window, the lower parts of his armor already surrounding his legs.</p><p> </p><p>"No! Back to- Oh thanks Friday," Peter's momentary surpise not overriding his need to be kind to their AI. "Back to bed. Right now."</p><p> </p><p>Tony looked sheepish as he ducked his head under the window and back inside. "I was just in the mood for some fresh air."</p><p> </p><p>"You need to stay here and keep warm." Peter replied, placing down a tray he had brought with him onto the bedside table.</p><p> </p><p>"I need to do something other than sit here all day. I'm fine!"</p><p> </p><p>"You're sick!"</p><p> </p><p>"Not that badly! It's just a flu!"</p><p> </p><p>Peter sighed. "Dad..."</p><p> </p><p>Tony stared at his son before sighing too, and walking to the bed. "You know I can't say no to that face."</p><p> </p><p>Peter perked up, grabbing a bowl from his tray and crawlingno to the bed as Tony shuffled under the covers. "I made you soup!"</p><p> </p><p>Tony looked up, "You didn't have to do that, baby."</p><p> </p><p>"I wanted to!"</p><p> </p><p>"It's not how it should be," Tony began, accepting the soup from Peter and giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek in thanks. "I'm the dad here. I'm supposed to be the one looking after you when you're sick." Tony sniffled.</p><p> </p><p>Peter grinned. "Well I'm an enhansed person with super healing, and you're an old man-" Tony made a sound of offense. "With a hole in his chest, so. Not the best immune system. Looks like this is just the way it's gotta be." He titled his head and grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Tony smiled back. He raised his arm towards peter. "Come here."</p><p> </p><p>Peter snuggled under his arm, hand resting over the arc reactor. Tony bent down and kissed him on the hair. The forehead. And as Peter tilted his head upwards: his lips. They grinned as they seperated.</p><p> </p><p>Tony slowly ate his soup, slurping when not busy talking. "It is good you don't get sick."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Because if I'm not allowed to leave this bed neither are you. Get ready for lots of kisses and some good fuckings. Well. Kisses now. And fuckings when I feel more like I could move without throwing up."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>